This invention concerns an apparatus designed for exercising the rear leg muscles as well as the lower dorsal muscles of a patient.
In particular, the apparatus according to the invention aims at making possible a therapy for back complaints and injuries caused by:
1. shortening of the rear leg muscles (postural muscles) i.e. "hamstrings" and "gastrocnemius"; PA1 2. the round sitting posture of the low spinal column or a stiffening thereof.
Overly short hamstrings are rear leg muscles which display a lack of elasticity that may bring about numerous complaints that will not be discussed further within the framework of this patent application.